


"Как перестать беспокоиться и полюбить секс", краткий курс для чайников

by WTF_Star_Trek_2015 (WTF_Star_Trek_Reboot_2014)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_Reboot_2014/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маккой проводит для Спока лекцию по полову воспитанию, а затем тот применяет полученные знания на практике.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Как перестать беспокоиться и полюбить секс", краткий курс для чайников

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Complete Education, or: How Spock Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9763) by [lesyeuxverts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesyeuxverts/pseuds/lesyeuxverts). 



> переводчик [Солар](http://solarflare.diary.ru/)  
> бета [Med-ved](http://koala-uprt.diary.ru/)

Спок начал признавать, что человеческий подход к делу наиболее логичен. В этом конкретном случае, конечно. Это, безусловно, не распространенная практика.   
  
С поднятой бровью он ждал, пока Маккой закончит смеяться:  
  
— Юмор в данной ситуации…  
  
Это заставило Маккоя рассмеяться еще сильнее:  
  
— Черт возьми, Спок, не говори такого, когда человек пьет.  
  
— Вы сами настаивали, что алкоголь необходим для данной беседы.  
  
Тыльной стороной ладони Маккой отер с губ бурбон и сделал еще глоток. Спок смотрел, как доктор вливает в себя алкоголь, и пожелал — не в первый раз — чтобы Джим был здесь. В присутствии капитана такого безумия бы не происходило.  
  
— Сильнее, чем я думал, — сказал Маккой, допивая и наливая себе еще. Он плеснул немного бурбона во второй стакан и толкнул его по столу в сторону Спока. — Пей. Я не собираюсь говорить на эту тему, если хоть один из нас будет трезв.  
  
Спок не считал, что опьянение может помочь ситуации, но Маккой, по всей видимости, обладал информацией, которой ему не хватало. Он поколебался, потом сделал глоток. Горло обожгло чистым этанолом, обычно использовавшимся в лаборатории в качестве дезинфицирующего средства.  
  
— Теперь, — сказал Маккой, откинувшись на спинку стула, — мы установили, что ты не хочешь обидеть Джима, так как это нелогично с учетом твоих обязанностей первого помощника, как ты мило выразился, или из-за того, что ты лю… беспокоишься о нем, и сделаешь все возможное, чтобы уберечь его от вреда, мне без разницы… За исключением того, что ты похоже даже не понимаешь, что второе возможно.  
  
Спок сделал еще глоток бурбона, выпрямил спину и поерзал в кресле.  
  
— Как первый помощник... — снова начал он, но Маккой взмахнул рукой в воздухе, прерывая его.  
  
— Как друг Джима, и как человек, который проводил с ним каждую ночь на протяжении последних шести месяцев… Ты должен понимать, что есть что-то большее, Спок. Разве это не нелогично — игнорировать правду?  
  
Было абсолютно логично проводить время с Джимом, и не важно, как Маккой исковеркал это слово. После Нийоты…  
  
— Как вы говорите, мотивы не имеют значения, если результат одинаков. Долг вынуждает меня защищать капитана…  
  
— В вопросах, касающихся безопасности корабля, да, — Маккой сделал еще глоток, наблюдая за Споком над краем стакана. — В вопросах тела или делах сердечных? Не будем больше об этом спорить, Спок.  
  
Спок не хотел спорить, он вообще не хотел, чтобы этот разговор продолжался. Желание уйти в медитацию в этот момент было нелогичным, поэтому он оставался на месте.  
  
— Как пожелаете.  
  
— Хорошо, — сказал Маккой. — Теперь, как я уже сказал, мы установили, что ты не хочешь навредить Джиму, и как только мы это поняли, я спросил, соблюдал ли ты необходимые меры предосторожности. Меры предосторожности, о которых ты, очевидно, ничего не знаешь.  
  
— Экспертиза, которую вы упомянули, не является частью стандартного набора тестов, описанных в уставе Звездного Флота.  
  
— Нет, но это стандартная практика для сексуально активных взрослых людей.  
  
Спок контролировал свое дыхание и пульс. Пальцы не дергались, а мышцы лица сохраняли нейтральное выражение. Однако оказалось, что он не в состоянии контролировать другие автономные функции, такие как румянец на лице, связанный с притоком крови при расширении капилляров.   
  
Маккой наклонился вперед, поставив стакан перед Споком.   
  
— Никогда не думал, что доживу до того дня, когда вулканец будет краснеть передо мной, — сказал он, допивая стакан и хлопнув им по столу. — Чтоб мне обезьяну в племяшки...  
  
Отъехав в кресле от стола, Спок поднялся и пересек комнату, остановившись как можно дальше от Маккоя.  
  
— Я не был бы удивлен, узнав о вашем близком родстве с обезьянами.  
  
Маккой оказался рядом с ним и положил ему руку на плечо, сопровождая обратно на свое место.   
  
— Не воспринимай это так, Спок, — сказал он. — Я говорил тебе… Все мы узнали это, будучи куда моложе. Смущающие разговоры с родителями, щекотливые лекции в школе… Секс это смешное дело для нас, людей. Я так понимаю, у вулканцев по-другому.  
  
Не глядя на него, Спок кивнул:  
  
— Люди, вероятно, более осведомлены в данной области. Я нахожу, что у меня не хватает… соответствующей информации.  
  
— Ладно, — сказал Боунс, — ладно… А ты и Ухура?  
  
— Она проинформировала меня, что хочет проэкспериментировать с контактом наших гениталий, и заверила, что приняла меры, которые препятствовали бы возникновению естественных последствий, если быть точным — беременности.   
  
Маккой остановил его, подняв руку:  
  
— Ты хочешь сказать, она сообщила тебе о том, что применяет контрацептивы, и ты ей поверил? Спок, я знаю, ты можешь доверять Ухуре, но вообще… Когда человеческая женщина говорит такое, нельзя просто…  
  
Спок посмотрел на свои руки, аккуратно сложенные на коленях. Он касался Нийоты этими руками, эти руки касались Джима Кирка, когда он тянулся за шахматной фигурой или когда они работали вместе на мостике. Эти руки. Его руки.  
  
— Я не... не участвовал в этом эксперименте с Нийотой. Перспектива… контакта с слизистой оболочкой влагалища казалась… негигиеничной.  
  
Маккой снова засмеялся, но на этот раз незло — теперь он смеялся не над Споком:  
  
— Я должен сказать тебе, что в секс вообще не слишком гигиеничен, Спок.  
  
— Возможность передачи заболевания…  
  
— Вот почему нужно предохраняться. Но механика гомосексуального секса…  
  
— Вы предполагаете, что я хочу вступить в сексуальные отношения с капитаном.  
  
— Я видел, как ты смотришь на него, и как он смотрит на тебя, — тихо, почти шепотом, заметил Маккой.  
  
Если бы слух Спока был менее чувствителен, он бы не услышал. Не будь Спок наполовину человеком, слова не заставили бы его почувствовать иррациональный прилив надежды. Он сделал глубокий вдох и медленный выдох. Леонард Маккой не будет тем человеком, который заставит его проявить эмоции.  
  
До сих пор Джим Кирк был единственным, кто может сделать это.  
  
— Я допускаю это, — ответил он так же тихо.  
  
***  
  
Спустя два часа, пропустив ужин, Маккой все еще показывал анатомические диаграммы, пытаясь доказать свою точку зрения Споку.   
  
Это было достаточно завораживающе, чтобы заставить Спока нервничать, но чрезвычайно нелогично. Невозможно.   
  
— Нет, — сказал он, вставая. — Я не удивлюсь, если вы изменили каждую научную базу данных на Энтерпрайз, чтобы доказать свой нелепый вымысел, доктор. Я не могу в это поверить.   
  
— Черт подери, Спок!  
  
В начале дискуссии уши и щеки Маккоя были темно-красными, но когда он начал объяснять механику полового акта между двумя мужчинами, он вошел в лекторский режим и румянец спал. Теперь краска вернулась и он уставился на Спока.  
  
— Я не вижу никаких причин, чтобы кто-либо участвовал в болезненном, унизительном процессе, который вы описываете.  
  
— Это не больно и не унизительно, если делать все правильно.   
  
— Неизбежная ассоциация прямой кишки с ее функцией вывода телесных отходов…  
  
Маккой схватился за голову и потер виски пальцами:  
  
— Если ты намерен довести меня…  
  
— Насколько я знаю, доктор, энсин Чехов в настоящее время, как вы выразились, ведет корабль. Я же — нет.  
  
Маккой смахнулсо стола пустую бутылку, Спок проследил за траекторией, которую она описала перед тем, как достичь пола — идеальная демонстрация физических законов. Последние капли бурбона изменили положение, подчиняясь инерции падающего объекта, и теперь блестели на боку бутылки.  
  
— Ужин, — велел Маккой, хватая Спока за локоть и выталкивая из своего кабинета. — И не говори Джиму ни одного чертова слова о том, как было бы негигиенично для тебя заняться с ним сексом, или каким болезненным и унизительным это было бы процессом. Если ты обидишь его...  
  
— Я уже заверил вас, что не хочу обидеть капитана, доктор.  
  
И пока Спок думал о том, что со стороны людей было отличным решением объяснять своим потомкам функции организма до того, как им придется вступить в акт совокупления, проинструктировать их, вместо того, чтобы оставлять на поругание биологии — он до сих пор не верил, что механика полового акта настолько… грязная.  
  
***  
  
К сожалению, капитан все еще ужинал в столовой. При любых других обстоятельствах Спок бы приветствовал его присутствие, однако сейчас это означало, что он не сможет задать дополнительных вопросов доктору Маккою.  
  
Он заполнил свой поднос согласно рациону и занял свое место рядом с капитаном, поставив себе задачу есть так, будто в этот день не произошло ничего особенного.  
  
— Я уже думал, что не дождусь тебя, — сказал Кирк, постучав по спинке стула Спока. Резонанс от удара едва стих, когда Кирк придвинул к нему тарелку. — Смотри, я взял тебе овощной суп.  
  
Когда Спок потянулся за своей ложкой, он почувствовал прилив чего-то теплого.  
  
— Спасибо, капитан.  
  
Если Маккой и послал ему многозначительный взгляд, Спок умело его проигнорировал. Он наклонился над своим супом, стараясь аккуратно есть и не смотреть на Джима краем глаза.  
  
Тот явно прибыл в столовую задолго до них — он уже поел, и, очевидно, ему нечем было заняться, кроме как изучать остатки своего ужина. Спок видел игру света на серебре ножа, которым вертел Джим, и ничего не мог поделать с мыслями об этих руках. На нем. В нем.  
  
Маккой был довольно основателен в описаниях: подготовка к анальному сношению, важность растягивания ректальных мышц, необходимость смазки. Когда краска с его лица перешла и на шею, он подобрался к шкафу за столом и достал тюбик лубриканта, вручив его Споку.   
  
— Ради Бога, — заявил он. — Если понадобится больше, воспользуйтесь репликатором. Я не хочу знать, как вы с Джимом дошли до этого, или сколько смазки вам понадобилось.  
  
Он сказал все это до того, как понял, что Спок возражал против самой механики процесса. Теперь он смотрел на Спока через стол и каждый раз, когда капитан делал паузу, награждал суровым взглядом, как будто думая, что тот мог забыть о запрете обсуждать сегодняшнюю тему с капитаном.  
  
Спок чувствовал тяжесть веса лубриканта в кармане и думал о выпуклости, которую тот должен создавать — очертание на фоне прямых линий формы. Он сместился в кресле в надежде найти угол, под которым эта выпуклость не будет видна капитану, если тот посмотрит вниз.  
  
— Болит что-то? — спросил Кирк, вставая и заходя за Спока. — Ты должен перестать работать так долго. Не то чтобы это когда-то тебя останавливало...  
  
Он начал растирать его плечи теплыми руками, и Спок, способный рассчитать курс корабля в многомерном пространстве или траекторию ракеты до того, как она будет запущена, оказался не в состоянии придумать никакого движения, являющегося приемлемым в данной ситуации.   
  
Если наклониться вперед, то удастся скрыть неподобающую эрекцию, но тогда он отодвинется от Джима Кирка.   
  
Если откинуться назад, он прикоснется к Джиму, но тогда непременно раскроет свое состояние. Выпуклость смазки в кармане и выпуклость в его паху. Он никогда еще не был так возбужден. Никогда. Ни в уединении своей каюты с приглушенным светом и чувством ясности и безмятежности после продолжительной успешной медитации, ни когда Нийота касалась его — ее пальцы на его пальцах, ее губы на его губах.  
  
Правильного движения нет, поэтому Спок остался замершим на стуле. Маккой следил за ним, одобряюще ухмыляясь. Спок, зажатый между его пристальным вниманием и руками Джима, поборол желание поерзать.   
  
Бесполезно — он двинулся в кресле, совсем чуть-чуть — ни вперед, ни назад — и Джим отошел.  
  
— Итак, — сказал он непринужденно, его голос такой же теплый, как и рука, задержавшаяся на спинке стула. — Есть пара отчетов, которые мне нужно закончить. Шахматы вечером, Спок?  
  
Капилляры Спока снова расширились — краска бросилась в лицо, он знал это, но ничего не мог с этим поделать.   
  
— Да, капитан, — ответил он формально, играя роль идеального вулканца. Хотя кто угодно, взглянув на него, понял бы, что он не справляется — смущенный, человечный, слабый — не настоящий вулканец.   
  
Это нелогично, — попытался убедить себя Спок, — чувствовать боль за то, что не в силах изменить. Он такой, какой есть… И настоящий вулканец никогда не узнал бы Джима Кирка, так как Спок. Так, как Спок хотел бы узнать его.  
  
Трудно поверить, что это может быть так просто.  
  
***  
  
Даже если это и так просто, Спок не был готов войти в ситуацию без дополнительной подготовки. Он рассматривал возможность расспросить Нийоту — Маккой проинформировал его, что анальный секс совершенно нормальная практика и для гетеросексуальных и для гомосексуальных пар, но отверг эту идею, так как их последний разговор о сексуальных отношениях прошел не очень хорошо.  
  
Он покинул столовую, как только эрекция спала, ускользая до того, как Маккой смог спровоцировать его на неловкий разговор. Неловкий для доктора — Спок может и был смущен пару раз, но это ничто в сравнении с красными пятнами, которыми покрылся Маккой, когда начал говорить о клизмах.  
  
Он нашел Хикару Сулу в тренажерном зале, откладывающим свою рапиру и снимающим фехтовальную маску, так как компьютер отключил голограмму, служившую в качестве его спарринг-партнера на арене.  
  
— Мистер Сулу, — сказал Спок, — Могу я задать вам вопрос личного характера?  
  
Сулу вытер пот с лица, взяв со скамьи полотенце.  
  
— Да, конечно, — сказал он.  
  
— Если я правильно понимаю, вы состоите в интимных отношениях с энсином Чеховым?  
  
Сулу выронил полотенце из рук и тяжело сел. Спок последовал его примеру, скрестив свои длинные ноги под скамьей.  
  
— Это не противоречит уставу, сэр. Если вы…  
  
— Я знаю, — ответил Спок. Он сжал колени ладонями и посмотрел прямо перед собой. — Я допустил, исходя из ваших отношений с энсином Чеховым, наличие у вас определенного опыта. Недавно мое внимание привлекло то, что в некоторых областях мои знания недостаточны. Я не был…  
  
Спок был достаточно взрослым, чтобы служить на звездолете, достаточно взрослым, чтобы принимать свои собственные решения.. Он не предполагал наличие у него половых контактов в этот период жизни. Он не прошел через свой первый пон-фарр.  
  
Признаваться в собственной неопытности не должно быть стыдно.  
  
Он прочистил горло и попробовал еще раз:  
  
— Я не был осведомлен о формах человеческого сексуального выражения. Доктор Маккой был… достаточно любезен, чтобы указать мне сегодня на эту оплошность. Меня это заинтересовало. Мистер Сулу, вопрос личного характера — вы не обязаны отвечать.  
  
Все еще не глядя на Сулу, Спок почувствовал, как тот двинулся на скамье.  
  
— Вы могли бы спросить капитана, — ответил Сулу. — Он, безусловно, способен ответить на любой заданный на эту тему вопрос. Не вижу причин, по которым он мог бы отказаться.  
  
В молчании Спок вытянул ноги вперед и посмотрел вниз — форменные брюки, черные сапоги. Он не мог представить, как его ноги будут касаться ног Джима, или как будут соприкасаться их босые ступни . Пожалуй, это было ошибкой.  
  
Он начал подниматься, но Сулу придержал его за локоть.   
  
— Я предполагаю… Вы, вероятно, не хотите, чтобы капитан знал о вашей неопытности. Чего такого Маккой наговорил вам, что вас так шокировало?  
  
— Я... — Спок поколебался, чувствуя как его мышцы напрягаются под рукой Сулу. Его неосведомленность не постыдна, этот дефект будет исправлен. — Это правда, что двое мужчин могут совокупляться, вводя пенис одного в анус другого?  
  
Сулу поперхнулся, его ладонь сжалась на руке Спока. Спок мог почувствовать шок, исходящий от него волнами.   
— Какой интересный способ описать это, — ошеломленно пробормотал он.  
  
— Я не уверен. Доктор зачастую находит забавным морочить мне голову, если использовать человеческую идиому, к которой он неравнодушен.  
  
— Да, — сказал Сулу, — бывает. Но на этот раз нет.  
  
— Ясно, — ответил Спок. Он поднялся и Сулу позволил своей руке упасть. — Спасибо, что удовлетворили мое любопытство, мистер Сулу. Если вы простите, у меня договоренность с капитаном об игре в шахматы.  
  
***  
  
Когда Спок сел за шахматный стол напротив Джима, ничего не изменилось. Все та же комната, все то же напряженное выражение на лице Джима, когда он изучает доску. Он предложил Споку фруктовый сок, а сам пил виски со льдом. И все те же нелогичные ходы, которые разрушают стратегию Спока.  
  
Однако Спок никогда не сидел напротив капитана с тюбиком смазки в кармане. Он никогда не думал о том, как будет чувствовать губы Джима на своих губах, или как будет ощущаться член Джима внутри его тела.  
  
Он поерзал в кресле, надеясь, что его мысли не являются очевидными для их объекта. Джим с улыбкой оторвал взгляд от шахматной доски, и повертел слоном, которого только что срубил.   
  
— Что-то не так, Спок? Ты какой-то рассеянный весь вечер.   
  
Когда Джим на Земле слушал смущающую речь матери о половых сношениях, Спок был на вулкане, изучал структуру ацетилхолина и механизм нейтротрансмиссии, постулаты этики, формулы рассчета инерциального движения, варп-скоростей и силы падающих тел. Когда Джим соблазнял девушек, Спок готовился к поступлению в Вулканскую Академию Наук и сдавал экзамены в Звездный Флот.  
  
Когда Джим провоцировал его, Спок — неслыханно, нелогично, вопреки здравому смыслу — влюблялся.  
  
Спок потянулся вперед, его пальцы коснулись шероховатой кожи костяшек Джима, перед тем как достичь гладкого пластика слона в его руке.   
  
Маккой сказал:   
  
— Каковы твои намерения по отношению к Джиму? Я убью тебя, если ты сделаешь ему больно.  
  
И посмотрел так, что не оставалось сомнений — он так и сделает.  
  
— Я думал... — начал Спок, не убирая пальцев с руки Джима. Он не совершил ничего непозволительного — не смог бы, но он чувствовал слабое гудение мыслей под его кожей, теплых и приятных. Он провел по ладони Джима раз, другой. Прикоснулся снова, обхватил двумя руками.  
  
Он не знал как поднять вопрос любви с человеком, который имел так много любовников.  
  
— Я заметил... — он запнулся, прочистил горло и попробовал снова, — что существует множество способов физического выражения человеческих эмоций. Они…  
  
— Да, — сказал Джим, поднимаясь на ноги и потянув Спока за собой. — Да.  
  
В итоге не было нужды в словах. Джим притянул Спока к себе и поцеловал. Это не было тем, чего он ожидал. В сухих словах, которыми Нийота и Маккой описывали сексуальный контакт между двумя индивидами не было ничего из этих чувств.  
  
Джим немного сместился, и его рука протиснулась между их телами. Он обвел выпуклость на боку Спока и проскользнул в его карман прежде, чем тот смог что-то предпринять. Он улыбнулся, вытащил тюбик и снова поцеловал его.  
  
— Ты провел исследование, да?  
  
— У меня была… одна из самых информативных дискуссий с доктором Маккоем, — сказал Спок, сбиваясь с дыхания, когда пальцы Джима нашли другую выпуклость на его брюках и начали ласкать член через тонкую ткань форменных брюк.  
  
— Теперь время практики, м?  
  
— Это было бы поучительно.  
  
Спок учился — он копировал движения Джима, касаясь его через ткань брюк. Он целовал Джима, они встречались в поцелуе за поцелуем.  
  
Он мог сравнить эти поцелуи только с поцелуями Нийоты. Джим же имел гораздо больше примеров для сравнения, однако, не высказывая никаких жалоб, потянул Спока к кровати.  
  
— Хотел этого так сильно. Так хотел, чтобы ты понял... — он остановил себя, уткнувшись губами в шею Спока. — Этого не слишком много? Скажи мне, если я делаю что-то, что тебе не нравится.  
  
Спок покачал головой и решил, что лучше признаться в неопытности сейчас, чем разочаровать впоследствии:  
  
— Я не знаю, что мне нравится, Джим. Это…  
  
Джим поцеловал его шею, покрыл поцелуями все открытые участки кожи, спустился вниз к ключицам, а потом взял руки Спока и прижал к губам.  
  
— Тебе понравится, я обещаю.  
  
Спок по-прежнему имел возражения, несмотря на уверения Маккоя, несмотря на образы и ощущение чистого наслаждения, которое он увидел в разуме Сулу, но это же Джим — капитан, который спас мир, который вытащил Спока из падающего корабля за мгновение до того, как его поглотил взрыв красной материи.  
  
Спок чувствовал, будто этот взрыв угрожал ему и сейчас, его кожа горела в тех местах, где Джим касался его, его тело пылало, даже когда Джим стащил с него одежду. Прикосновений голой кожи было достаточно, чтобы уничтожить его.   
  
Он взглянул вниз и не увидел ничего из того, что он представлял себе в кабинете Маккоя. Его ноги прижаты к ногам Джима, да, их ступни рядом, но это не та нелепая картина, что рисовало его воображение. Он движется, и Джим движется вместе с ним, и нет ничего естественнее, чем это.  
  
Контроль Спока дал трещину, когда Джим прижал его спиной к кровати, обхватил рукой их гениталии и начинал ласкать их одновременно. Гениталии — слово, которое использовал Маккой, но оно казалось излишне анатомичным и неуместным сейчас.   
  
— Мне нравится твой член, — прошептал Джим Споку в ухо, будто боялся, что кто-то может подслушать. — Боже, мне так хорошо с тобой, Спок…  
  
Все это было неожиданно. Он знал каждый анатомический термин, мог назвать основные кровеносные сосуды, простирающиеся от сердца Джима, описать автономные рефлексы, которые обеспечивают его дыхание и сексуальное возбуждение. Он мог оценить каждый аспект биологии Джима в индивидуальном порядке. Сейчас цельная картина была перед ним — над ним — и Спок понял, что не может описать, классифицировать и даже назвать то, что видит. Он чувствовал, чувствовал Джима рядом, и знал, что хочет больше.   
  
Джим дал это ему: прикасаясь, двигаясь быстрее, заставляя его почувствовать больше. Его дыхание углубилось, сердечный ритм соответствовал Джимовому, и перед ним открылась бездна — разум Джима, все его мысли на поверхности, бесконечно далеко и бесконечно близко, всегда вместе.  
  
Спок отстранился, не дав себе погрузиться полностью, но наслаждение захлестнуло его, и он кончил . Джим вздрогнул, биение его сердца отдавалось у Спока в груди, и он кончил следом, его сперма выплеснулась на живот Спока, в дополнение к его собственной.  
  
Негигиенично — сказал бы Спок Маккою, и, конечно, так оно и было. Джим коснулся пальцем лужицы их спермы, а потом поднес его к губам и облизал. Наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Спока, и тот, вопреки всему, не возразил.   
  
— Хорошо? — спросил он, прикусывая ушную раковину Спока, и тут же зацеловывая пострадавшее место.  
  
— Да, — ответил Спок, обнимая Джима одной рукой. Он замер на мгновение, чувствуя движение воздуха в его легких, биение его сердца, и ощущая его вес на своем теле. Ощутимый. Настоящий.   
  
— Мне дали понять... — сказал он, когда Джим плюхнулся на кровать рядом, небрежно вытирая их обоих уголком простыни, — ...что половой акт между двумя мужчинами включает проникновение…  
  
Джим коснулся губ Спока двумя пальцами.  
  
— Не обязательно. Секс такой, каким два человека хотят, чтобы он был. Ну… В пределах разумного.  
  
Он опустил голову Споку на грудь и зевнул:   
  
— У нас достаточно времени, чтобы опробовать все варианты позже, хорошо?  
  
Человеческий подход к делу действительно более логичен, чем вулканский — Спок вряд ли смог бы пройти через все это без информации, предоставленной ему доктором Маккоем, и ему не хочется даже думать, как проходит пон-фарр с этой лихорадкой, терзающей тело, лишающей способности думать и оставляющей лишь инстинкты. Более логичен, но никакие лекции не могли подготовить его к тому, как это будет чувствоваться, поэтому стоит сказать слово в защиту вулканского метода проб и ошибок.


End file.
